Tomber au meilleur moment
by EvilQueen3381
Summary: Suite au final de la saison 3, voici un petit OS pour alléger nos petits coeurs de SwanQueen Shippers malmenés et malheureux Pour résumer les thèmes sont SwanQueen, Découverte, Snow. Pour plus d'informations, allez lire ;D OS M


**Suite à une conversation Twitter, j'ai eu envie de faire ce petit OS pour le fun, vraiment pour m'amuser sur le thème de la découverte de l'idylle Emma/Regina par Snow.**

**Si vous n'avez pas vu le final de la saison 3, surtout ne lisez pas cet OS, c'est à vos risques et périls. :D**

**C'est un OS très M je préviens destiné à regonfler un peu les pauvres petits coeurs des SwanQueen qui comme moi, ce sont vu atomisés par les évènements du final de la saison 3 :P**

**Merci JESSON et Gottevil pour la conversation ayant entraînné cet OS, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant :P**

**Rien ne m'appartient sauf le plaisir de faire vivre un peu ce couple :D**

**Alors en attendant la saison 4 :D Bonne lecture**

* * *

**TOMBER AU MEILLEUR MOMENT**

« As-tu fais l'amour avec lui ? » Questionna la Blonde en s'appuyant contre le bureau de la brune dans lequel elles s'étaient isolées pour fuir le monde qui fêtait les un an du nouveau bébé Charming.

« Emma arrêtes avec ça. » Souffla Regina en la prenant dans ses bras.

« J'ai besoin de savoir. » Insista-t-elle.

« Mais tu le sais déjà voyons, pourquoi continuer ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu le dises. »

« Oui j'ai couché avec lui. » Capitula la mairesse.

« M'en veux tu toujours d'avoir ramené Marianne ? »

« Arrêtes de te torturer avec ça. »

« Tu me détestais tellement. »

« J'étais enfin heureuse et je commençais à m'ouvrir à celui qui, selon Tink, était mon vrai amour, et toi tu débarques avec ton idiot de mec mal rasé et la femme, censée être morte, du mien. Tu avais tout et me prenais tout, je ne pouvais que te haïr Emma. »

La blonde baissa les yeux, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Elle sentit un doigt se poser sur son menton et l'obliger à lever la tête.

« Emma je ne t'en veux plus maintenant et tu le sais. J'ai fait mon deuil de ma relation avec lui, il est avec sa femme et son fils et je n'aurai pas voulu être la raison pour laquelle Rolland n'avait pas ses deux parents pour lui. Et puis il y a eu toi, tu m'as aidée, tu m'as soutenue, tu as lutté contre moi pour ne pas que je sombre dans la haine, tu m'as couverte quand j'ai failli déraper pour ne pas que notre fils ne change l'image de héros qu'il a de moi maintenant. Tu as supporté ma haine et mes reproches. Tu as abandonné ta relation naissante avec Hook pour te concentrer sur moi alors que tu ne savais même pas si j'allais un jour te pardonner. »

« Hook. » Dit Emma. « Allons, tu sais très bien que lui et moi c'était n'importe quoi. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal assortie avec quelqu'un qu'avec lui. Il est gentil mais il ne me correspond pas, je pense que j'étais perdue, j'étais peut être jalouse. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Questionna la brune.

« J'étais jalouse, tu roucoulais partout avec lui, je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais cet énervement quand je le croisais, quand je te voyais lui sourire. Et puis je pense qu'un jour j'ai compris que ce que je ne supportais pas, c'est que tu lui souris à lui et pas à moi. Que tu poses ce regard sur lui et pas sur moi.

On s'était rapprochée toi et moi, et je ne sais pas… J'ai toujours été attirée par toi, et peut être qu'inconsciemment, j'ai cru que quelque chose était possible. Ca a commencé vraiment quand nous cherchions un moyen de refaire la potion pour rendre sa mémoire à Henry, je pense que c'est là que j'ai plus pu ignorer mes sentiments et que j'ai cru en voir en toi aussi. Ce regard que tu avais posé sur moi, j'y ai vu de la tendresse je pense, j'y ai vu la même attirance envers moi que celle que j'avais envers toi.

Sans le vouloir j'ai commencé à y croire au fond de moi, j'ai commencé à nous vois comme une évidence qui allait se produire et qu'il me suffisait d'être patiente. Alors quand je t'ai vu avec lui, ton sourire, vos baisers d'adolescents, j'avais envie d'être celle qui te faisait ressentir ça. Et je m'en voulu d'avoir cru pouvoir être celle qui te faisait ressentir ça.

Alors voilà, j'ai refoulé, refoulé, et puis vous avez retrouvé la mémoire, Henry était heureux pour toi et l'autre, je voulais repartir à New-York pour plus voir ça et pourtant comment éloigner Henry de toi ? Hook, mes parents, mes amis voulaient que je reste, Henry voulais rester même s'il ne me le disait pas, je voyais que c'était une évidence pour lui de rester auprès de toi. J'étais complètement perdue dans tout ça, et en plus mes parents étaient focalisés sur leur bébé… Quand j'ai été dans le passé avec Hook, je me suis raccrochée à la seule personne qui n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, j'ai sauté dans ses bras par désespoir, je voulais oublier et être heureuse moi aussi. »

« Je suis désolée que tu ais du souffrir autant. »

« Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Je t'ai toi et j'ai Henry. On est bien tout les trois, j'ai de la chance. Et j'ai une famille, j'ai ma famille. J'ai des parents, une petite sœur, des amies, une femme que j'aime et un fils génial. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Emma l'embrassa amoureusement et soupira de bien être dans ses bras.

« C'était de la tendresse. » Dit Regina en caressant sa joue.

« Quoi ? »

« Mon regard dans ce bureau, c'était de la tendresse et de la reconnaissance. »

Emma sourit et s'apprêtait à retourner à la fête quand sa compagne la retint.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on redescende. C'est plein de guimauve Snowienne en bas, j'en peut plus ça dégouline de gniangnian, papillons et licornes. »

« Je sais. » Dit Emma en riant. « Mais il le faut on ne va pas rester cachées là à ne rien faire pendant la fin d'après midi. »

« Qui a dit qu'on ne ferait rien ? » Questionna-t-elle d'un air coquin.

« Gina, ils vont se poser des questions si on est absentes toutes les deux toutes la fin des festivités et qu'on re débarque en même temps. Et s'ils découvraient notre relation. » Dit Emma en la laissant cependant la reprendre dans ses bras.

« On est pas obligée d'en avoir pour très longtemps. » Dit-elle en jouant doucement avec le premier bouton de sa chemise. « Tu sais combien je peux te faire monter vite. » Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Regina, Hook va me chercher tu le connais et ce ne se serait pas... »

La brune avait déjà déboutonné deux boutons et la coupa en l'embrassant avec passion.

« J'aime pas quand tu parles de Hook, ça me rappelle qu'il a pu embrasser tes lèvres avant moi. »

« Qu'est ce que je devrais dire de Robin alors. » Lâcha Emma d'un ton sarcastique.

Regina était maintenant en train de faire lentement glisser la chemise le long des bras de sa belle blonde et la laissa tomber à terre.

« Il n'est plus qu'un ami et tu le sais, notre relation est saine maintenant. Alors que Hook continue à te tourner autour comme un lion devant un morceau de viande avec une paire de seins et une paire de fesse. »

« Comme c'est romantique dit comme ça. Mets toi à sa place Regina, il ne comprend pas que je continue à repousser ses avances maintenant que tu vas mieux. »

« J'ai pas envie de parler de ce pirate Emma. Et je pense m'être déjà suffisamment mise à la place qu'il aurait aimé avoir. »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et descendit ses baisers brulants dans son cou puis entre ses seins.

« Tu sens bon mon Emma. »

La blonde gémit doucement en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, perdant complètement l'envie de lutter contre les douces caresses de sa compagne. Elle la fit remonter pour prendre possession de ses lèvres et grogna de plaisir quand elle sentit sa langue lécher gentiment ses lèvres pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle s'amusa à la lui refuser pour commencer et grogna quand sa compagne lui mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe de protestation.

Elle la laissa approfondir le baiser et gémit quand elle sentit ses mains s'attaquer à la ceinture de son jean. Regina se débattit avec son jean slim et embrassa son ventre en se baissant pour le lui retirer complètement. Elle n'avait même pas encore touché aux vêtements de la brune qu'Emma était déjà en sous-vêtements, sentant les mains de son amante partout sur son corps.

Regina glissa ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses et les pressant avant de lui donner l'impulsion pour sauter et enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« J'ai envie de toi. » Murmura la brune en lui embrassant le cou et en la portant jusque derrière son bureau.

Emma se contenta de gémir en réponse, incapable de sortir une phrase complète. La mairesse ajusta sa prise autour de sa taille pour libérer une main et balayer tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau d'un coup. Elle l'assit ensuite la blonde dessus et se calla entre ses jambes pour continuer à l'embrasser. Sans quitter ses lèvres, elle caressa de sa main le ventre musclé et tremblant de sa compagne jusqu'à attendre son shorty noir. Elle la glissa sous le tissu et sur son intimité et gémit contre sa bouche en la sentant déjà prête.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Murmura Emma.

Vivre leur relation secrète n'était pas de tout repos et dernièrement, le shérif avait du passer beaucoup plus de temps avec ses parents qui devenaient soupçonneux. Pour les rassurer et calmer leurs inquiétudes qu'elle s'éloigne, elle était allée passer une semaine chez eux plutôt que dans son appartement qu'elle louait depuis son retour du passé mais n'habitait presque plus tant elle passait de nuits chez Regina. Cette semaine chez ses parents avait marqué une abstinence forcée pour les deux jeunes femmes qui arrivait juste à s'appeler le soir pour enfin entendre la voix de l'autre en dehors du boulot.

Seul leur fils était au courant de leur idylle et la vivait comme une apothéose dans son bonheur. Il les voyait tomber de plus en plus amoureuse, il les voyait vivre et revivre ensemble et les aidait à garder intacte cette bulle qui les comblait parfaitement pour l'instant.

Henry était heureux d'avoir ses deux mamans pour lui, il avait eu très peur à l'arrivée de Marianne que sa mère dérape, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et il savait que c'était grâce à Emma. Il les voyait enfin heureuse et prenait un malin plaisir à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Hook qui cherchait en permanence à séduire sa mère biologique.

A cet instant, Regina et Emma étaient uniquement guidées par leur désir. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'elles n'avaient pu se retrouver seules assez longtemps pour échanger plus que quelques baisers volés et de furtives et frustrantes caresses. Emma n'en pouvait plus et voyait, dans la précipitation avec laquelle Regina la touchait, qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée aussi. »

La brune, toujours complètement habillée, fit sauter l'agrafe du soutien-gorge de sa partenaire et l'envoya valser au loin. Elle se recula un moment pour admirer ses deux fruits défendus et rit quand Emma arbora une position sensuelle, les mettant en avant, pour le plaisir de ses yeux.

Regina se rapprocha lentement et se décala en évitant sa bouche pour venir embrasser sa mâchoire. Elle retira sa main de son shorty pour apprécier la sensation de ses abdos se contractant sous ses doigts. Elle griffa gentiment sa peau frissonnante, puis elle remonta sa main pour attraper délicatement un des seins de son amante qui soupira de plaisir, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermés. Elle le massa délicatement et pinça son téton, retrouvant avec joie les sensations qu'offrait le corps de son amante.

La mairesse replongea ensuite sa main dans son sous-vêtement et commença à caresser son intimité tout en l'embrassant. Elle descendit dans son cou et Emma laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, submergée par son plaisir intense. Elle se retenait au bureau, songeant à la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir cette femme superbe qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, et qui aimait tant lui montrer avec talent combien elle l'aimait.

« Gina. » Gémit-elle quand la brune glissa deux doigts en elle, qu'elle commença à entrer et sortir dans un rythme lent puis croissant.

La blonde ondulait comme elle pouvait pour accentuer ses sensations, décuplées par la bouche chaude malmenant délicieusement son cou, et grogna en ouvrant des yeux perdus quand elle ne sentit plus rien d'un coup.

Elle croisa les yeux chocolats de son amante et son sourire la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Regina glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son shorty et elle se releva pour l'aider à enlever la dernière barrière à sa nudité. Emma se moquait d'être complètement nue face à la brune habillée. Quand elle était avec la mairesse, la pudeur qu'elle avait pu connaitre avec des hommes n'existait pas. Elle savait que cela venait du regard de sa partenaire, toujours avide, toujours appréciateur et carnassier quand elle la détaillait.

Le shérif savait qu'elle était une belle femme, mais dans les yeux de la brune, elle le sentait au plus profond de son être.

Regina l'embrassa, puis son cou et la vallée entre ses seins. Elle s'attarda un moment sur ses seins, jouant avec sa langue sur ses tétons durcis et descendit sur son ventre contre lequel elle inspira profondément. Elle vint ensuite se positionner entre ses jambes et ne tarda pas avant de la gouter, tant le besoin devenait pressant.

Emma gémit et se cambra instantanément. Elle releva les hanches pour lui donner un meilleur accès et cria quand deux doigts se joignirent à la langue experte qui était à l'œuvre.

Elle criait, gémissait, maintenant allongée sur le bureau, cambrée à l'extrême tant son orgasme montait vite et fort. Elle griffait le bois en répétant le nom de son amante qui s'aventurait dans chaque zone qui lui faisait complètement perdre pied.

Regina la sentit commencer à se contracter fortement autour de ses doigts et redoubla ses efforts pour offrir à sa compagne un plaisir dont elle se souviendrait longtemps. Emma n'en pouvait plus et elle commença à sentir cette délicieuse contraction au creux de son ventre qui annonçait la libération.

C'est exactement à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit, en plein pendant le cri de jouissance d'Emma qui hurla « Regina » quand son orgasme libérateur et puissant la frappa.

« Emma est tu là nous te… » Snow venait d'apparaitre et s'arrêta net devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle, son mari et Hook juste derrière elle choqués eux aussi. Emma était couchée sur le bureau de la mairesse, entièrement nue, cambrée, hurlant le nom de la brune dont la tête disparaissait entre les jambes de sa fille.

La princesse resta comme dans un état catatonique, clignant des yeux comme si une lumière l'aveuglait.

Emma bondit en prenant conscience de l'arrivée d'intrus et se cacha en hâte derrière le bureau pour cacher son corps, seule sa tête ressortant.

« Maman qu'est ce que tu fou là ? » Cria-t-elle, incapable d'accepter la honte qu'engendrait la position et le moment dans lequel elle venait d'être surprise.

« Nous te cherchions. » Dit David presque aussi choqué que sa femme.

La jeune femme vit son père et Hook derrière sa mère et souhaita mourir en un instant.

Regina, quand à elle, se redressa lentement, la bouche ouverte en un léger sourire fier et légèrement provocateur, essuyant atrocement lentement, du bout de ses doigts, les traces de leurs ébats qui se trouvaient toujours sur sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de son ancienne belle fille et la princesse assimila pleinement, grâce à ce geste, ce qui venait de se passer entre son ancienne belle mère et sa fille. Elle s'écroula d'un coup, tout juste retenue par son mari qui ne s'attendait pas à un évanouissement aussi brutal et inattendue de la part de sa femme.

La mairesse ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et reçu en réponse une tape de son amante toujours à poil à ses pieds.

« Gina c'est pas drôle. »

« Je trouve ça très divertissant au contraire. »

« Maman va bien ? » Questionna Emma en levant les yeux au ciel devant la fierté évidente de sa partenaire.

« Oui elle est juste évanouit. » Dit son père qui l'avait allongé sur le canapé.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici. » Dit soudainement Hook agacé.

« Je crois qu'il est difficile de faire plus clair que ce que vous avez vu… Pirate. » Dit la brune avec dédain, crachant le dernier mot comme si c'était du venin.

« Je vous ais rien demandé à vous. » Répondit-il.

« J'avais la réponse à votre question je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Je m'adressais à Emma. »

« Emma est indisponible pour le moment. » S'amusa-t-elle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas plutôt m'envoyer mes fringues plutôt que bavasser et vous provoquer ? » S'écria la blonde, rouge de honte.

Hook s'avança vers le soutien-gorge d'Emma non loin de lui et Regina se précipita pour l'atteindre avant lui.

« Je vous interdit de toucher à ça Pirate. » Dit-elle en se redressant, nez à nez avec lui.

Ils se jaugèrent, aucun ne reculant, se défiant du regard, chacun se redressant au maximum pour paraitre plus imposant que l'autre. Regina arborait un sourire vainqueur et provocateur tandis que Hook la fusillait du regard avec colère.

« Bon heu, aussi sexy que je puisse te trouver à faire le coq pour marquer ton territoire Regina, peux-tu m'envoyer ce putain de soutif ? » Gémit Emma qui n'en pouvait plus d'être nue.

L'ancienne reine toisa encore un instant son adversaire et attrapa toutes les affaires de la blonde avant de les lui amener. Elle la regarda un instant avant de soutenir de nouveau le regard du brun pendant que la blonde se rhabillait en vitesse. Emma se redressa ensuite et se précipita vers sa mère, ignorant les deux autres qui continuaient leur guerre visuelle.

« Maman. » Dit-elle alors que la petite brune commençait à revenir à elle.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Tu t'es évanouie. » Dit tendrement David pour ne pas la brusquer.

« Emma… Regina… » Dit-elle en se remémorant la raison de son malaise.

Elle se redressa d'un coup et regarda les deux jeunes femmes à tour de rôle.

« Maman je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. » Dit Emma en grimaçant, peu sure d'avoir vraiment envie de vivre ça.

« Je crois aussi. » Dit David.

« Depuis quand vous… Qu'est ce qui fait que vous… et comment vous… »

Snow était incapable d'aligner une question correctement tant elle était abasourdie par la façon dont elle avait découvert tout ça.

Emma attrapa la main de Regina, l'obligeant à quitter des yeux Hook, ce qu'elle fit non sans un dernier sourire vainqueur, et la fit venir s'asseoir à ses côtés devant ses parents.

La mairesse s'assit, droite comme i, visiblement sur la défensive en attendant la suite.

« Regina et moi sommes ensemble depuis cinq mois, au début je culpabilisais de ce que je lui avais fait en ramenant Marianne à Storybrook. Encore une fois notre famille lui avait enlevé son amour et je ne le supportais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sombre, je voulais qu'elle reste le héros qu'admire tant Henry. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, je voulais aussi être prêt d'elle. »

« Donc tu as fait tout ça pour l'aider ? » Questionna Snow perdue.

« Oh oui Snow. » Dit Regina avec un air faussement mielleux. « Pour moi ta fille est si… délicieuse. » Dit-elle en accentuant le dernier mot.

Snow regarda la mairesse quelques instants en assimilant sa phrase et retomba dans les pommes, tout juste retenue par David qui l'allongea de nouveau dans le canapé.

« T'es fière de toi ? » Questionna Emma à l'attention de sa compagne.

« Plutôt oui. » Répondit Regina honnêtement.

« Ta pas pu t'en empêcher, comme si elle avait pas eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Elle semblait réceptive. » S'agaça-t-elle.

« C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu viens de te faire surprendre par tes parents ton amante ayant sa tête entre tes jambes ? »

« Heu… Je suis toujours là moi. » Dit timidement David qui semblait vouloir mourir plutôt que d'entendre ça, revoyant la scène qu'il souhaitait oublier dans son esprit.

« Justement Regina. » Continua Emma en ignorant son père. « Le moment est assez pénible pour moi pour que tu en rajoutes. »

« Pardon d'essayer de dédramatiser la situation, je t'avais prévenu que tes royaux petits parents allaient flipper en apprenant que tu te tapais la méchante reine… Un peu plus un peu moins… »

« C'est pas un jeu, mets toi à leur place un peu. » Lui reprocha-t-elle.

« Oh pardon d'avoir pervertie leur douce et chaste princesse… Viiiiiite viiiiiite appelez un exorciste qu'il te libère du mal. » Dit elle avec colère.

Emma plongea ses yeux dans ceux chocolat de la brune et comprit le malaise de sa compagne.

« Gina tu flippes ? »

« Pardon ? »Dit-elle avec force.

« Tu es sur la défensive, j'essais de te demander d'y aller molo et toi tu prends ça comme une attaque personnelle, tu flippes qu'ils sachent ? »

« Non je… » Regina se sentait prise au piège. « Je sais pas je… Je pensais que ça durerait un peu plus longtemps c'est tout. »

« Le secret ? Ou notre relation ? » Questionna la blonde, commençant à comprendre la soudaine agressivité de la mairesse.

Regina semblait prise de court et son anxiété devint visible. Elle avait croisé les bras et se tenait droite et fière sur sa chaise pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur la situation qui lui échappait progressivement.

« Les deux ne sont-ils pas liés ? » Dit-elle sèchement.

« Si, mais au sens où, sans secret, je vais maintenant pouvoir t'inviter au resto sans avoir peur des regards et questions, tenir ta main en public, t'amener ton repas au bureau ou te rejoindre à midi au granny, piquer dans ton assiette et même si tu lèves les yeux au ciel te faire gouter mes plats avec ma fourchette. Je vais plus avoir à arriver tard et repartir discrètement de chez toi aux aurores. »

« Ouai bon moi je me casse. »

Les deux jeunes femmes ne jetèrent même pas un regard au pirate qui s'avançait vers la porte tant elles étaient plongées dans les yeux l'une de l'autre.

« Love tu ne sais pas c'que tu rates tu… Et pour elle tu… Ouai laisse tomber. » Dit-il en partant, vexé de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était fait des films depuis leur retour du passé.

« Gina rien ne va s'arrêter maintenant qu'ils savent. » Continua Emma comme si elle n'avait pas été coupées.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Ils vont être contre, et c'est ta famille. »

« J'en sais que je t'aime et qu'ils m'aiment. Ca prendra peut être du temps, ça sera peut être pas toujours rose, mais on y arrivera, et nous en ressortirons encore plus fortes. »

Regina sourit et posa gentiment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi devant témoin et Emma s'en moquait. Elle savait que pour sa compagne, la notion selon laquelle l'amour est une faiblesse était encore trop ancrée dans son esprit pour en dévoiler trop au grand jour. Elle savait qu'elle y arriverait, qu'elles y arriveraient, à leur rythme.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible pour la rassurer.

« heuuuu. » Entendirent-elles depuis le canapé.

Elles se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir Snow refaire un malaise alors qu'elle se réveillait juste, tombant immédiatement sur les deux jeunes femmes en train de s'embrasser juste devant elle.

« Ca devient agaçant. » Pesta Emma en revenant vers sa mère.

« Moi je trouve ça assez plaisant. » Dit Regina en pouffant.

« Regina jouez pas avec ça. » Dit David en tapotant les joues de sa femme. « Elle va avoir du mal alors essayez de mettre toutes les chances de votre côtés avec elle. »

« Pas avec vous ? » Questionna Regina.

« Oui papa, tu sembles bien le prendre. » Dit Emma avec espoir.

« Ma chérie, je suis ton père, et contrairement à ta mère, j'ai les yeux en face des trous. C'est sur que j'aurais aimé avoir confirmation d'une façon plus douce et moins… traumatisante. Mais pour tout te dire, ça fait un moment déjà que j'ai vu vos changements de comportement. J'ai cru longtemps que vous deveniez amies et c'était bien, j'étais content. Puis j'ai vu que vous, Regina, vous n'aviez progressivement plus aucun regard amer envers Robin. J'ai commencé à me dire qu'il y avait peut être plus, je n'avais jamais vu Emma aussi épanouie et vous non plus. Aujourd'hui… j'ai la confirmation, et une image choquante qui me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. » Dit-il en rigolant pour alléger le stress et la gêne de sa fille.

« Merci papa. » Dit Emma émue de l'acceptation si facile de son père.

« Vous prenez vraiment votre nom à cœur Charming n'est-ce-pas ? » Dit Regina.

David sourit car la mairesse n'avait mit aucune animosité dans son nom contrairement à d'habitude. Il le savait, c'était sa façon à elle de dire 'merci'.

« Je ne vous appellerai jamais beau-papa. » Dit-elle pour garder un semblant de masque.

« J'y compte bien. »

« Elle par contre je l'appellerai belle-maman, ça va la faire hurler. » Dit-elle en pointant Snow.

« Gina arrête. »

« Okay okay, je plaisantais. Bon alors simplement, quand elle se réveillera, je pourrai lui parler du grain de beauté que tu as sur le côté de la lèvre que je veux que tu fasses contrôler ? »

« Gina. » S'exclama Emma pour la faire taire.

« Mais… » Commença David perplexe. « Tu n'as pas de grain de beauté sur la lèvre. »

Emma se tendit en voyant la brune s'approcher de son père sans pouvoir la retenir.

« Je ne parle pas de ces lèvres là Charming. » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, incapable de s'en empêcher.

Le blond écarquilla de grands yeux en se retenant au dossier du canapé.

« Je vais me sentir mal. » Geint-il, faisant rire la mairesse aux éclats. « Regina provoquez pas au moins. »

« Mea culpa. » Dit-elle alors qu'il était évident qu'elle jubilait.

Regina reçu un regard noir de sa compagne mais très honnêtement elle s'en moquait. Elle faisait maintenant partit de la famille Charming mais ça aussi elle s'en moquait. Longtemps elle les avait détestés, Snow lui avait volé son amour de jeunesse, Henry s'était éloigné d'elle un temps pour Emma et elle avait ramené Marianne lui enlevant indirectement Robin. Elle avait longtemps cru que les Charming étaient destinés à lui détruire son bonheur et lui interdire sa fin heureuse. Mais la réalité était que cette famille était sa fin heureuse.

Emma lui avait donné Henry.

Snow lui avait donné Emma.

Peut importe les difficultés à affronter, Regina faisait maintenant partie d'une famille dans laquelle l'amour est la plus grande des forces.

* * *

**Vos avis?**

**C'est mon premier OS, j'espère ne pas m'être trop mal débrouillée :)**

**A bientôt pour ma fic que je commencerai à publier en fin de semaine prochaine :D**

**Bisous à tous!**


End file.
